


Dance Like You Mean It

by Himi (greighish)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ballroom Dance AU, F/M, International Dancesport AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greighish/pseuds/Himi
Summary: The world of dance is no place for the faint of heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunch of shorts for my International Dancesport/Ballroom AU. If you only want to read a specific pair, you can CTRL+F to find them.
> 
> If this does get written, it will be a while yet since I have other things that still need to be finished. So, if anyone wants to run with or remix this, feel free, just let me know so I can read it.
> 
>  **ATTN** : Thanx to a commenter, I've opened up a challenge of sorts, if you'd like to write for it, check it out **[here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HQ_International_Dancesport_Ballroom_AU_Prompt/profile)!**

**Azumane & Nishinoya** \- _Latin & Rhythm_: They met as students at the Karasuno Academy & Repertory Dance Theater, a performing arts high school and college. Asahi studied tap and musical theater while Noya studied Hip Hop, Jazz, and breaking. At the urging of their advisors, they both took Ballroom as a summer elective. They took to Latin really well and entered a competition at summer’s end, which they won. They’re both really devoted to their chosen dance styles, so they’ve only competed in Ballroom nationally a few times, but they have talked about taking a few years off from their regular gigs to see what the international scene is like.

 **Sawamura & Sugawara** \- _Ballroom (all regulation dances and tempi)_ : Karasuno alums who met at the Sakanoshita Dance Studio the summer before their first year of high school and have been inseparable ever since. They are accomplished enough to compete on an international level in any dance, but they are partial to Ballroom and Smooth. After a few years making the rounds and collecting trophies and fans, they retired to become guest instructors at Karasuno and full-time judges for international competitions. The last summer before graduating, they volunteered to teach an elective level combined Latin and Rhythm class and met Azumane and Nishinoya who they encouraged to partner and compete.

 **Yamaguchi & Yachi** \- _Latin_ : After his former partner, Tsukishima, lost his passion for dance, Yamaguchi let him mope around for a while, but came to a point at which he thought enough was enough. He thought he was going to have to pull him kicking and screaming to the Iron Flower. It was a relatively new dance studio he’d heard was run by alums of the top two performing arts schools in Japan, Karasuno Academy & Repertory Dance Theater and Nekoma Performing Arts Institute. To Yamaguchi’s surprise, except for the initial dismissal and the occasional sigh, Tsukishima acquiesced without much fuss. Their first visit was just supposed to be an observation, but Yachi, one of the co-owners, recognized them from one of her last competitions and pulled Yamaguchi out on the floor. He went willingly, but soon realized he had no idea what he was doing. But, on one of his turns, he did manage to catch a glimpse of Kuroo, Yachi’s former partner and present studio co-owner, talking to Tsukishima whose arms were hanging down with the fingers of each hand converging with the other into a steepled formation. That was his precipice stance; he always seemed to do it while something was working itself out in the back of his mind and subsequently when he was on the verge of a breakthrough. Kuroo somehow convinced Tsukishima to take a spin around the dance floor. After seeing that, Yamaguchi felt relieved and set about focusing all his attention on trying to keep up with Yachi who was trying and somewhat succeeding in seducing him into a true Brazilian samba while, over the sound system, Alcione’s sultry voice serenaded the studio with “O Surdo.” Since he’d only ever learned Ballroom regulation samba, their first turns around the dance floor looked more like a comedy routine than two skilled professionals dancing. But after that first visit, he kept coming back. Not only did he eventually master the traditional samba, but Yachi got him up to speed on all the regulation Latin dances as well. Yamaguchi stuck with it and Yachi stuck with him. On the world stage they’re known for their sexy and imaginative style.

 **Tanaka & Ennoshita** \- Tanaka, along with Nishinoya, Narita, and Kinoshita are the founding members of Hip Hop crew, Take Flight. Although they graduated, they still represent Karasuno. As alum with close ties to the school, they still use the facilities to practice. Tanaka showed up one Friday for their usual practice, but since he forgot that Noya was in Tokyo with Asahi and that Narita and Kinoshita were helping out at Sakanoshita, he found himself with nothing to do. He took the room anyway and started practicing some of the capoeria moves he learned the week before. Ennoshita was looking for a new project when he remembered that his friend previously suggested doing one on dance education in Japan. That friend ran one of the most prestigious dance academies in Japan, so his interest was biased, but it did sound like a good idea. He was at Karasuno scouting, being escorted around by said friend when they passed by an observatory. The lights were rather dim, but he could clearly make out a lone guy doing amazing acrobatic moves on the stage. He asked for and was granted permission to observe closer. When Tanaka saw that he had an audience, he stepped up his game. Ennoshita was mesmerized by the seemingly impossible movements the guy accomplished and the way his muscles worked to do so. That coupled with the sounds of Fela Kuti filling the room and he was sold. When the song went off and Tanaka wound down, Ennoshita made his way down to the stage to introduce himself. Ennoshita was taken aback when Tanaka hugged him before he could even say anything. Tanaka caught himself and apologized. Ennoshita was slightly stunned and asked what that was all about and for the next 15 minutes, he listened as Tanaka gave him 30-second reviews on all his documentaries and films to-date. And they’ve been wowing each other ever since.

 **Kuroo & Tsukishima** \- _Latin & Cabaret_: Tsukishima wanted to follow in his brother’s footsteps and compete on the world stage of Ballroom Dance, but when his brother’s road to fame took a detour and then hit a dead end, Tsukishima lost all his drive. He quit dance, leaving his partner, Yamaguchi, in the lurch. Yamaguchi somehow convinced Tsukishima to try another style and took him to Iron Flower, a relatively new dance studio he’d heard was run by alums of the top two performing arts schools in Japan, Karasuno Academy & Repertory Dance Theater and Nekoma Performing Arts Institute. They were only there to observe, but they ended up taking a few turns around the floor. Even though he seemed like he was getting into it, Tsukishima didn’t really want to visit a second time, but when he was asked by Kuroo’s best friend, Kozume, if he could study him for the Ballroom Dance game he was developing, Tsukishima agreed. It seemed interesting, but wasn’t anything he would need to commit to. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi didn’t take quickly to Latin, but he was dancing again and having so much fun with Yachi, he didn’t care. However, when Kuroo and Tsukishima weren’t dancing, it was a major clash of personalities when they stood toe to toe.

 **Bokuto & Akaashi** \- _Latin & Rhythm_: They’ve been partners for eight years, competing for seven. Six-time International Jive Champions. The year they didn’t win, they were out because Bokuto suffered two hamstring strains. They are crowd pleasers and it all started when Akaashi was touring with Bolshoi Ballet, on loan from the Matsuyama Ballet Company, when he returned to his dressing room to find it filled with nanohana bouquets. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find his attendant with a strange man who looked surprised, smug, and foolish all at once. The attendant introduced Bokuto and informed Akaashi that he was the giver of the floral gifts. While sitting in the audience, Bokuto had googled Akaashi to see if he could find out what his favorite flower was. It was love at first sight for him and he didn’t want to let another moment pass before making it known. He was so excited when he ran across the info, that he didn’t really read it and missed the fact that is stated that Akaashi like them boiled--as in to eat. None the wiser, Bokuto pushed ahead and placed an order for 50 bouquets. Even then, it might have been okay if it wasn’t for one teeny tiny thing. You see, in the same way that some portion of the human population loves the taste of cilantro while another thinks it tastes like toothpaste, some people enjoy the smell of nanohana, while others think it smells like urine. Though he enjoyed nanohana no karashiae, he was of the number that wrinkled their nose at the uncooked plant. When he enlightened Bokuto, he wanted to laugh, but he also felt sorry for the guy who laid prostrate on the floor in front of him. He accepted Bokuto’s invitation to dinner to make up for it and the rest is history.

 **Kageyama & Hinata** \- _Rhythm_ : They were rivals at the amateur level. Kageyama couldn’t keep a partner because he was too intense--he was unceremoniously dumped by his last one, Kindaichi--and all of Hinata’s partners were just fill-ins, friends doing him a favor. They wanted to go pro on the international competition circuit, so they needed partners. Hinata needed someone who knew what they were doing and was serious about it and Kageyama needed someone who could keep up with him. They met at a convention when they were attending a showcase & panel moderated by Bokuto. He picked them out of the crowd to illustrate a point he was trying to make about the fact that there was more to being in sync with your partner than simply both parties being able to keep time. After the presentation, Akaashi called them over and asked if they’d ever partnered with each other before. Of course they scoffed at that and were both close to being insulted. Bokuto convinced them to give it a try and, though they begrudged themselves in regards to partnering with each other, they had to admit that they had amazing chemistry. They took the Rhythm category by storm, though they’ve still yet to win Jive when competing against Bokuto and Akaashi.

 **Iwaizumi & Oikawa** -  _Cabaret_ : Iwaizumi danced Ballroom with Oikawa back in their Academy of Movement days. They had a falling out and Iwaizumi quit dance and Oikawa paired up with Ushijima. Years later they reconciled and Oikawa immediately asked Iwaizumi to partner with him again. For his own reasons, Iwaizumi didn’t ask “What about Ushijima,” instead, Iwaizumi said he’d do it, but only under the condition that they trained in something other than Ballroom. Oikawa chose Cabaret. Iwaizumi agreed, but joked to himself that it was probably because Oikawa’s ego needed all the space a Cabaret performance provided. It would be sometime before he found out that it was because Oikawa preferred not to have any other hot, sweaty bodies near _his_ Iwa-chan.

 **Ushijima & Tendou** \- _Ballroom_ : The Shiratorizawa School of Dance only accepts the best of the best. For a few short years that included the masters team of Ushijima and Oikawa. When Oikawa’s partnership with Iwazumi fell apart at the end of their undergrad year, Oikawa transferred to Shiratorizawa. And as soon as he completed his masters program, he left, effectively ending his partnership with Ushijima. For two years they blazed trails on the Ballroom dance floors of the world. Ushijima is still upset that Oikawa dissolved their partnership to dance Cabaret--though that’s not entirely true--and he is constantly telling Oikawa that he should return to Standard; though not as a partner, but to compete. Before Oikawa, Ushijima went through partners like Kleenex and it was like that for a while after Oikawa left. Then, one day, his mentor brought an almost too cheerful guy to him to trial for partnership. Ushijima was against it--the guy just didn’t seem like he would get Ushijima--but he went ahead with it just to oblige his mentor. To his surprise, the guy was quite skilled and, only after about an hour, seemed to be able to read him quite well. After running through all the standard dances four or five times each, Ushijima asked the guy his name. The guy introduced himself as Tendou and easily told Ushijima that he was a big fan. Now Ushijima is quite happy with his new partner--to be perfectly honest, he’s never had so much fun. And Tendou, a guy who was just looking for a partner to understand and not be intimidated or turned off by his style, was having the time of his life. How often does one get to dance with their fave?

 **Matsukawa & Hanamaki** \- _Cabaret_ : Voted Steamiest Partnership by various international fan clubs. They are the reason competitions are now aired on a four second delay. Matsukawa and Hanamaki met when they were studying musical theater/tap and musical theater/hip hop, respectively, at the Academy of Movement in Aoba Josai. Even back then they were being chastised for their provocative displays--and they weren’t even dancing together! A few years after graduation, Matsukawa was hired as a tap coach for a production that Hanamaki was performing in and once the production wrapped, they entertained the idea of working together again. Matsukawa, forever the instigator, suggested they make their old friends and fellow Seijou alum, Oikawa and Iwazumi, actually work for their trophies.

 **Ukai & Takeda** \- The Ukai name is well-known in dance circles. Anyone who’s anyone in dance knows the family behind the prestigious Karasuno Academy & Repertory Dance Theater. Ukai, the younger, and his partner, Takeda, have taken over the family business. In the summer, Ukai splits his time between Karasuno Academy and the school’s seasonal camp, Sakanoshita Dance Studio. When Takeda isn’t running the academy, he spends his time editing scripts for his friend’s documentaries and writing short stories and screenplays for short films. Other instructors at the school include Shimada (Musical Theater), Shimizu (Musical Theater/Kabuki), Takinoue (Hip Hop/Jazz/Tap), Tanaka, the elder (Accompaniment: Percussion), Tsukishima, the elder (Ballroom), Michimiya (Latin), Yachi, the elder (Smooth/Rhythm)

 **Kindaichi & Kunimi** \- _Ballroom_ : Kindaichi attended the local dance school on the weekends almost from the time he could crawl. Kitagawa Daiichi Studio was one of the first dance schools to offer Ballroom lessons alongside traditional Japanese dance. He was  well-known student of Noh Mai, particularly Otoko Mai. When his idol, Iwaizumi switched to Ballroom, he didn’t hesitate to follow. It was on that side of the studio that he met Kunimi--who he’d never seen because Kunimi had been studying Ballroom almost from the time _he_ could crawl--and Kageyama--who, though they’d never spoken, he was no stranger to Kindaichi as the school’s top performer of Kami Mai. Kindaichi took to Ballroom well; he ranked pretty high in all of the dances. The only thing he didn’t like was that he kept getting partnered with Kageyama. Even after months of dancing together, the only thing he really knew about his partner was that he seemed unable to leave the Kami Mai deity persona behind. But what Kageyama _could_ leave behind was Kindaichi . At first Kindaichi just sucked everything up because the school seemed hell-bent on having the two of them represent them, but as time passed, it became clearer and clearer to Kindaichi that their strengths and weaknesses were not complimentary. On the morning of a competition, the one that would give them the clout to go pro on the international circuit, he found out that Iwazumi quit dance. He didn’t know the whole story--he was certain that it had something to do with Iwaizumi’s obnoxious partner--but Kindaichi was devastated nonetheless. They still had time to request a position in queue change, so he went to talk to Kageyama about re-queuing them for the following day, but Kageyama wouldn’t hear of it, so Kindaichi pressed on. Halfway through their foxtrot, on a particular turn, Kindaichi let go of Kageyama and stepped back. Since they were dancing under International regulations, they were automatically disqualified for breaking contact. Kindaichi walked off the floor and never looked back, leaving Kageyama behind for once. He was dismissed from Kitagawa Daiichi and spent two years travelling abroad. He’d run into and hung out with Kunimi a few times in Brazil and London. Kunimi told him to look him up when he returned to Japan. When his heart had finally settled, he did just that. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get back into dance, even if his idol, Iwazumi had, but he still loved it, so he usually accepted Kunimi’s invitation to do it socially. A few months after Kindaichi’s return, Kunimi’s partner was expecting his second child with his wife and, like the first one, he wanted to be home for the child’s first two years. By the time that occurred, Kindaichi had been spending most his time with Kunimi--dancing...among other things--so there wasn’t really much to consider when Kunimi asked him to be his new partner.


End file.
